


Outgunned

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of Captain Rose [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Bounty Hunters, Bukkake, Cathars (Star Wars), Creampie, Cumshots, F/F, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Moaning, Orgasm, Rattataki (Star Wars), Riding, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Sometimes thinking on your feet leads you to doing something spectacular.... Other times it leads to a back alley foursome on Nar Shaddaa with a couple of bounty hunters...Guess this is one of those times.
Relationships: Female Smuggler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sexual Misadventures of Captain Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845781
Kudos: 26





	Outgunned

_"How about we make a deal? You three can have a good time with me, and I get to walk away unscathed."_

Not her brightest choice, but what can a girl do when she has three pent-up angry mercenaries aiming guns at her? Have them aim something else at her.

Rose let out a soft moan as she sank down onto the Rattataki hunter's large shaft, her eyes rolling back behind her goggles. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling as the two other hunters, a Togruta and a Cathar, put her hands on their cocks.

 _Gotta do what you gotta do._ The captain thought to herself with a tiny moan as she bounced on the cock in her pussy, her back curving a little as the length twitched, hitting her back walls. She softly stroked over both cocks in her hands, turning her head to wrap her lips around the Togruta's shaft.

Rose bobbed her head a little against the alien's cock, forcing it down her throat slightly. She popped it from her mouth and allowed the Togruta to unload a bit of cum onto her face before turning to service the Cathar with her mouth.

She listened as the feline-like woman purred lowly, licking the Cathar's tip before taking one of the Cathar's balls in her mouth, sucking on it happily as the Rattataki she rode tightened her grip on the pilot's wide hips. Rose's pierced nipples hardened beneath her purple shirt and grey vest, a muffled moan escaping as she moved faster.

Rose quickly opened her mouth as the Cathar reached an orgasm, the hunter's seed shooting into her open mouth as she let out a gasp when she felt the Rattataki fill her womb just as she swallowed the Cathar's seed.

The captain grunted as the Rattataki pulled out of her pussy, shoving her to the hard pavement as the three hunters walked away laughing. Rose sat up slowly, her face and goggles covered in cum. She looked down as warm cum leaked out of her used cunt, standing on rather wobbly legs as the Rattataki's seed dripped out of her.

"Worth it..." She whispered breathlessly, panting softly as she shuffled out of the alleyway, leaving behind a trail and puddle of cum.


End file.
